Open Up Your Mind
Open Up Your Mind '''is the track#13 from Gensoumaden Saiyuki Image Album 1. The song was performed by Singaporean group, Mirai''' which composed of members Brena Tan, Liz Tan & Roselin Ismail. Olivia Ong briefly joined "Mirai" when Brena Tan, left the group. The song has two version, Japanese and Mandarin version. Lyrics and Translations Romaji = Moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai Makesou ni naru toki datte Hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara Sekai ga miete kuru In this world when life can be so tough You must be strong Just believe in yourself and don't you fear So open up your mind and close your eyes Take another look from the other side Kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo Ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo Aruite ikeru hazu dakara Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara Yes, subete shinjite hoshii You can take another look from the other side Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba You can take another look from the other side ai no subete ni deau made... Kono sekai de ikinuite-iku tame no tsuyosa wo Anata ni negatte-iru kara Kokoro no tobira wo hiraitara Nanika ga miete kuru Just remember you are not alone So don't you fear Even though you're miles away I'm by your side So open up your mind and close your eyes I'll be there for you no matter where you are Hoshi no inochi nara nagai kedo itsu made mo onaji kono hibi ga kurikaesu wake ja nai ashita wa dare ni mo mienai Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii You can take another look from the other side Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo Yes, chigau sekai ga atte You can take another look from the other side ai no subete ni deaeru yo... Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii You can take another look from the other side Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo Yes, chigau, sekai ga atte You can take another look from the other side ai no subete ni deau made... |-| English = Even when it seems that nothing can go right and you want to just give up, if you close your eyes, you can see the world from your heart. In this world when life can be so tough You must be strong Just believe in yourself and don't you fear So open up your mind and close your eyes Take another look from the other side Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid, you may be alone now, but your feet can take you however far you want to go, so Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes, look inside yourself, there's a shining light there. Yes, I want you to believe in everything. You can take another look from the other side Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking. Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow. Yes, if you have the strength to live, You can take another look from the other side, until you find all that is love... I wish for you to have the strength to make it through this world, so open up your mind, and you'll be able to see... Just remember you are not alone So don't you fear Even though you're miles away I'm by your side So open up your mind and close your eyes I'll be there for you no matter where you are The stars may live for a long time, but that doesn't mean that the same days will repeat over and over forever. None can see into tomorrow. Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes, look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat. Yes, I want you to believe in the future. You can take another look from the other side. Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking. Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow. Yes, there's another world out there. You can take another look from the other side, and you'll be able to find all that is love... Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes, look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat. Yes, I want you to believe in the "future." You can take another look from the other side Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking. Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow. Yes, there's another world out there. You can take another look from the other side, until you find all that is love... Category:Lyrics Category:Music